Neal vs The CIA
by MayFlower148
Summary: A series of one-shots basied on Neal Caffrey being Bryce Larkin at the same time. Rated T just in case.
1. The Bartowski's

**AN: For now this is going to be the only story. But over time as I get suggestions, I'm hoping we can get more stories in here. Anything that has Neal Caffrey is Bryce Larkin will be a great suggestion. There are other authors that do the twin thing much better than I can. Please review and leave suggestions. I do not own Chuck or White Collar.**

Summery: Chuck knows that his friend, Bryce, is alive and that he is in deep cover somewhere. Chuck and Ellie are Elizabeth's cousins. Neal runs into them at dinner and gets reminded of his old life. When he was Bryce Larkin from Connecticut, going to Stanford University.

 **The Bartowski's**

When Peter said that El's cousins were in town for a few days; Neal had laughed at his plea for help. Something about never knowing what to say to them. Neal was only too happy to meet more of Peter's tormenting enlaws. He had not expected to come face to face with his nightmare. Ellie Bartowski, his old school roommates older sister who was not happy with him getting her brother kicked out of Stanford. And the roommate himself, Chuck Bartowski. Maybe he should take his chances at fleeing the country right about now. If he goes quick enough maybe the two siblings will not look for him. Sadly, Peter definitely would look for him.

Chuck smiled brightly, "You must be Neal?" And proceeded to shake his hand while both Neal and Ellie stared at him like he had grown an extra head. Chuck looked around in confusion, El and Peter too were staring at him in shock. "What? I looked him up? I do that. He's Peter's Criminal Informant. Neal Caffrey, a great name. Not your real one, but it suits you."

Neal couldn't help the smile or the chuckle. It had been one of those names that had been thrown out while brainstorming hypothetical futures, back in college. "Well I would hope so. And you must be the cousins from California, I've been hearing about all day." He looked to Ellie. "It's wonderful to finally meet in person." The exact same words he had said the first time he had met her long ago. He hoped that would be enough to assure her that she wasn't going crazy. And that it would remind her that she had once liked him.

Once they had all come inside Elizabeth dragged Peter off to the kitchen to help her with something. The two siblings sat down on the couch, and Neal grabbed a chair. Ellie was still quite confused. So Chuck explained as best he could in a whisper. "Remember what I said about Bryce and a deep cover that he can't tell us about. Well this must be it. And we can't be the ones to jeopardise that."

Neal checked over his shoulder at Peter and El who were suitably distracted. Then turned and smiled at the familiar faces. "I'm hoping you've forgiven me for all of my horrible deeds. If not I'd like at two minute warning before you kill me, think of it as my dying request." He joked to Ellie, who looked at him sternly for a second.

"You sent him that email so he could find out about our dad, correct?" Ellie questioned her eyes narrowed.

Neal gulped then nodded. "Correct."

"Then I forgive you." She said with a small nod. Neal gave a sigh of relief.

"So, how's the hospital? Awesome? Or is it Captain Awesome?" Neal asked.

"The hospital is good. Devon is Awesome as always. Clara is with our mother when we both have to be at work. Which thankfully isn't too often nowadays. You never got to meet Devon did you?" Ellie asked suddenly realising.

"Actually, I have. He was telling me to stay away from Sarah. Though at the time he had thought I was just one of Sarah's ex's. Which I guess I was. But other then that no, he was after my time." Neal chuckled.

"So tell me how exactly do you plan a heist?" Chuck asked with a mischievous grin.

And that was how Peter found them sitting on his couch with Neal teaching them about heists and pick pocketing. Peter quickly put an end to it. But soon realized that Chuck and Neal were fast friends. He dreaded of what was to become of this.

During dinner El asked Chuck about how his new marriage was going. Causing Bryce's (or Neal's) head to snap up. He hadn't known that Chuck and Sarah had gotten married. "It a… didn't work out." Chuck answered awkwardly staring into his plate.

"Sarah had an accident and got amnesia. She couldn't remember anything after they met. They tried to make it still work, but things just weren't the same. Sarah went to go find her father I think." Ellie explained.

"I've come to terms with it, sorta." Chuck added and the subject was dropped. But for the rest of the night Neal couldn't help wondering what happened. While at the same time he was secretly glad, while he was of course happy that the two of them had both been happy. He had never wanted that life for Chuck. And he had gone through a lot to keep him from it. And he knew that a life with Sarah was not staying out of it for Chuck.

When the two siblings left to go to their hotel they both gave Neal a hug. And Neal realized just how much he missed them as he saw them leave. Chuck a bit more then Ellie, but he had once upon a time been very close with her as well. His cab was there soon after to take him to his place at June's. The whole drive Neal stared out the window thinking about his old life as Bryce, back before the spying when Chuck and he were like family. He missed being that Bryce. But he also realized that being Neal wasn't so bad. Because just like that college Bryce, Neal had a family.


	2. Sorry Sister

_Suggestion from grumpykt_

 _maybe you could do one with Jones dating Neal/Bryce's sister and she shows him a photo of her "dead" brother Neal/Bryce confusing everone_

 **Sorry Sister**

Clinton Jones liked Samantha Brooks, she was passionate about the things she liked, such as books and art, and she was incredibly honest. She was the worst liar he had ever met. She would get all twitchy and look extremely uncomfortable. And she liked telling the truth about herself. She was very interesting.

When Sam was 18 months old she and her family went into Witness Protection because of her father who was a dirty cop. They had to move every few years and changed their names twice. Her older brother changed it three times, the last being right before he went off to college. Their mother was a bit out of it so they had to find a way to take care of themselves at a very young age. She couldn't promise that all of the things her brother had done were legal, she didn't question his methods of getting food on the table and getting them to school. He had practically raised her despite the fact that he was only two years older.

Then four years ago Sam finds out that Danny, who had changed his name to Bryce Larkin had died in a Bank Robbery and was buried in California where he had gone to college. His old roommate, Chuck, had told her considering no one else seemed to know she even existed. Since then she has been writing books based off their childhood.

"Next week is the Anniversary of his death," Sam told Jones one night at her place, smiling sadly. "Do you think maybe… we can look at some old pictures?"

"Of course," he smiled back. And sat down on the couch while she went to go get the photo album. She sat next to him and opened the classic leather bound book.

The first two pages were single photos. One was a baby girl blowing out the candle of a birthday cake. Below it in beautiful handwriting was written, "Happy 1st Birthday Zoey Bennett!" The next was of a young boy maybe three holding up a police hat that was falling into his eyes. The name, "Neal Bennett" was written underneath.

"I thought his name was, Danny?" Jones asked.

"It was," Sam replied. "But when this picture was taken. We weren't put into WITSEC and hadn't had our names changed yet. He was Neal Bennett for three years. Then Justin White for five. Daniel Brooks for ten years. Then when he was 18 he changed it to Bryce Larkin before going to college, he had it for seven years before he died. He was Danny the longest."

Sam showed Jones pictures of Danny and her making snow men and growing up. They weren't all in order. In one Danny would be a teenager playing video games and the next Sam was taking her first steps.

"Oh, look at this one. It's a picture of him and some of his frat buddies up at Stanford. The one in the middle is Chuck, his roommate. And the one next to Chuck in the gray is him." She said pointing them out in the picture. Jones looked at it and swore.

"This guy is your older brother? That likes playing video games and watching Star Trek? The brother that died four years ago?" Jones questioned pointing at said young man in the picture.

"Yes?" Sam was looking up at him in confusion. Wait, when had he stood up. "Why?"

"You remember that con man I was telling you about? The one that works with me?" Jones asked looking through his phone trying to find a picture.

"Neal Caffrey, right?" Sam answered confused.

"Well, they look like the same person." Jones said giving his phone over to show a picture of Neal. Sam looked at it and dropped the phone.

"He's alive?" She gasped. "I always thought his death was a bit strange. An accountant dies in a bank robbery, it should make sense. Except he never said he was an accountant. He would tell me he was traveling, doing odd jobs. Seeing the world. But I thought I was just overthinking it." She rambled.

"Travelling, huh?" Jones asked with a chuckle. "More like going on a crime spree across the world."

"When can I see him?" Sam asked.

"How about you come to work with me tomorrow? After all, my boss won't mind if you have answers to Caffrey's past." Jones suggested.

"Thank you, your the best." Sam said kissing him on the cheek happily thinking of revenge.

* * *

It was your average day at the White Collar office, bad coffee being thrown out, agents groaning at the mortgage fraud case on their desk, and Caffrey running away from an angry girl throwing books (movies and comics) at him. Okay so not completely average.

Neal had heard her before he actually saw her. He had been walking into the office with Peter talking about the case or Elizabeth. When he heard, "You bastard!" His head snapped in her direction and he froze.

"Sammy," He whispered in surprise before ducking. And just like he thought a book came whirling above his head.

"What did you do to her?" Peter had questioned as Neal started to run.

"Something really bad," was his rushed reply.

Then she had chased him around the office for a good fifteen minutes before cornering him and pelting him with everything she had. With turned out to be a lot.

"What is with your obsession of throwing things at me?" He exclaimed after she threw her shoes.

"You deserve it!" Was her angry reply. "You let me think you were dead!"

"I was in prison! There was nothing I could do! I didn't know where you lived." Neal argued back. "I tried, I swear that I tried."

"I stopped answering Chuck's calls." She realized, then sighed. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Neal said wrapping her in a hug.

"Who is she?" Peter asked Jones and Diana as they watched.

"Jones's girlfriend," Diana teased.

"Caffrey's little sister, Samantha Brooks." Jones answered. "From what she's told me he practically raised her."

Sam pulled away with a smile. "I always knew you were either gonna be a cob or a criminal."


	3. The Right Thing

_Suggestion: Maybe you can do one where someone sent Peter a video of Neal/Bryce stealing the intersect. Now Peter has to confront Neal with this._

 _AN: I personally have really liked this idea in the past and have struggled writing something for it that didn't disappoint me. It was nice to revisit it and give myself another go. I don't own Chuck or White Collar. Enjoy and please review_.

 **The Right Thing**

Neal didn't like the look on Diana's face, he knew that look. She had found something bad, and by the way she kept glancing at him the whole conversation with Peter, it was something about him. Peter called for Jones and Neal to follow him into the conference room.

"Diana's found us a video, she seems to think that the two of you need to see it too. If this is what she says it is. Neal you could be in a lot of trouble." Peter sighed.

"What is it of?" Neal asked Diana worriedly.

"A recording of one of your thefts." Diana answered coldly.

"What? You guys know I'm not that sloppy!" Neal tried to argue.

"Let's just watch it." Jones said calmly. The others all nodded.

Peter pressed play on the laptop.

 _Neal falling from the ceiling. His hair is sweaty and his shirt is covered in blood. He gets up and looks around. He runs over to a computer in the middle of the white room. Kneeling in front of it. He plugs something into it that is attached to his phone. He puts on sunglasses and says, "It's hard to say goodbye."_

 _The rooms fills with pictures. Then goes dark. Outside guards are banging on the door. Calling someone's name and shouting. Neal looks over in the newly lit room. Then puts something they don't recognize on the side of the computer. It's starts counting down from nine. Neal takes off his suit jacket, which is impressively bland compared to Neal's usual attire. He cracks his neck and starts to run. The computer exploded._

"Neal!" Peter exclaimed and Diana having anticipated this quickly pauses it. Peter looks at the con man to find him pale and unmoving.

"It was the only way." He muttered to himself. Then gulped. "I didn't know that any video had survived. This was one of the worse days of my life." He told them staring at the screen.

"Why did you make it explode?" Peter demanded.

"I did what I had to do." Was Neal's only response. Peter sighed and pressed play again.

 _The doors were blasted down and Neal went through and started running again. He did a jump against a wall so he could kick one of the guards. He kicked another in the chest. Sled under the table and took out another on with the chair. He used the stair railing to knock out another one before climbing a wall. He kept running, doing some trick to bust through a window instead of the door under it. He had to run up a stairwell, while doing so he pulled out his phone. A guard shot at him so he did another kick, and the guy had a fall through the railings. Neal was on the roof and two guards were chasing him. He jumped across the gape of two buildings and barely made it over. He jumped from a taller building to a slightly less tall one. He lost the guards. He jumped the rest of the way down at what looked to be the front of the building. He pulled out his phone again after looking around. He looked behind him again but the man with the gun was in front of him. He gets shot and falls to the ground._

 _"Don't move," the man tells him coming closer._

 _"It's too late, Casey." Neal says clicking some button on the phone before his head rolled back. The phone short-circuits. The video ends_.

Both Peter and Jones turn to Neal with wide eyes. This, this wasn't him. After a long time of silence, Peter demanded, "What was that you stole? It wasn't a painting. It was some sort of data that you transferred to your phone. Whatever it was, it was enough for that man to shoot you."

"Casey didn't just shoot me because he was upset and wanted me to get hurt. He shot to kill. Doctor's said I was dead for a full two minutes." Neal said still staring at the screen. "John Casey, NSA."

"NSA? Neal! What did you steal to get the government to want you dead?" Peter demanded.

"Their secrets," Neal answered simply.

"You stole the government's secrets?" Jones questioned in alarm.

"That computer had it all, I got involved with some guys who wanted to use the information to destroy our government from the inside. They were agents, they had access and the means to do it. It's wasn't safe." Neal told them snapping out of his daze.

"You stole government secrets from the government to protect them?" Diana asked. Neal nodded.

"But the phone, it broke. Did they just lose everything?" Jones questioned.

"That stuff I was doing, why I kept pulling it out. I send it to a friend of mine, someone I knew wouldn't misuse it. He insured that the government got it back. And they pardoned me." Neal explained.

"I thought you were nonviolent." Peter muttered staring at the screen.

"I am." Neal argued. "I know how to fight. But I hate hurting people. I can talk my way out or run. But this, it didn't matter how I felt. It was the thing to do. And I had to do whatever I could."

There was silence. "None of them died, not even the guy in the stairwell. I checked, and I paid for his medical bills. Please believe when I say that was one of the worst days of my life, and it wasn't because I got shot. And I will never forgive myself for that day."

After that it didn't take much for everyone to come to terms with it and put it aside. And before they knew it they were talking about something else completely and laughing.

As they were leaving Neal realised something, "Hey, Diana, who gave you that video anyway?"

"Some guy, said his name was Daniel Shaw. You know him?" Diana replied.

"Last I heard, he was dead. Something about Paris and a plan gone wrong. Guess I heard wrong. Good for him, he's a good guy. Wonder why he gave it to you. Suppose it doesn't really matter." Neal shrugged glancing behind himself. That video made him uneasy, he did not enjoy reliving that particular moment. But at least he had been able to explain it without blowing everything. That would have not been fun.

Hmm… Daniel Shaw.


	4. Bryce's Friend

**AN: I am so sorry guys. School has been so hectic the last few months. It has just been one thing after the other. I went through some of my old stuff and found this. I'm still working on the requests so keep them coming. I love your ideas. Please Review. And enjoy.**

 _Summery: while on a case Neal runs into a old college buddy of his when he was Bryce. Will he have to arrest his friend?_

* * *

 **Bryce's "Friend"**

"Change of plan, one of the markes is going to recognize me. I'll adapt. It will be fine." Neal whispered into his watch. Before plastering a surprised grin on his face. "Tommy!" He asked getting his old friends attanchen.

"Bryce?" Tommy asked shocked but quickly recovered with a grin. "Man, is it good to see you. It's been years."

"Yeah, I suppose it has. How you been?" Neal asked letting himself be guided inside.

"Well, you know me, barely staying out of trouble most days." Tommy laughed. "How bout you? No one's heard from you in years. It's like you dropped off the map."

"We knew before we graduated that accounting was gonna destroy my life. Should have just stayed in psychology. But no, Daddy wants me to meet this business friend and that business friend. And reach my fullest potential. Accounting sucks out your life, your soul." Neal groaned dramatically.

"That sucks, man. You had such great plans. You had everything worked out to be amazing until…" He trailed off.

"Until I decided it would be a good idea to get my best friend and future business partner kicked out of Stanford? For something it was found out years later he had not actually done?" Neal questioned drily. "Yeah, that hadn't really been part of the plan."

"How's that sister of yours?" Tommy teased to change the subject.

"Don't you even start." Chuckled Neal. "She's married now. Has a kid of her own. Cammie or something."

"Dude. Accounting really has sucked up that life of yours. You and Zoe could barely go a week without talking back in school. Now you're not even sure of her daughters name. You need a new job, man." Tommy told him earnestly.

"Unless you're hiring, I doubt that's gonna happen." Was Neal's snide remark.

"I'll see what I can do." Tommy said vaguely, then changed the subject. "You know Chuck finished his degree. I don't really know what he's up to now, but I know that everything was set right."

"He deserves it." Neal chuckled. "So, what are you doing in Yanakie territory? Haven't gone trator on me have you?"

"No!" Tommy said putting a hand to his chest as if offended. "You and me, we have to stick together. But I assume neither of us could stay in Connecticut forever." He chuckled. "You never were really into baseball."

"When it's decided for you that you are going to be a Red Socks fan, while you already know so there's no point in watching." Neal said in mock seriousness. "I was always more into Football and Track."

"Oh and Video Games, don't even get me started. You two would spend hours locked away in your room playing text based games and Xbox. We had to drag you away most weekends." Tommy teased.

"Oh, shut up. You guys joined us the weekends you couldn't drag us away, and you all enjoyed it. Good memories we made in that room." Neal said with his eyes closed and a small smile.

* * *

"So, I need a fake name if i'm gonna work here. Because most of these people are criminals?" Neal questioned with a raised eyebrow, then his expression changed to a bright smile. "Sounds fun."

"What about… Demitri?" He asked.

"You're ridiculous, Bryce." Tommy laughed.

* * *

"Why are the FBI here?" Neal questioned. "What is this place, Tommy?"

Tommy's eyes were wide. "I don't know." He admitted to his friend before they were both dragged away.

* * *

"Was he a part of it?" Neal asked Peter outside the interrogation rooms.

"No, all reports seem to agree that Tommy was out of the loop. He didn't know. He's gonna be left off of all charges." Peter replied and Neal sighed with relief. "All that stuff you guys said. None of that was a lie, was it? This Bryce. Did you really went to college with him?"

"Stanford. Like he said, I had my whole life ahead of me. Then I found cheat sheets under my roommates bed, and I turned him in despite the fact that he was my best friend and I knew he wouldn't have needed it. Everything went downhill from there. I already had criminal activity under my belt. I attracted the attention of important people, I'm not entirely sure how. The CIA wanted me to do something for them. As reword they made Bryce Larkin no longer exist and created Neal Caffrey. It's my fault but it destroyed my life. The crimes were just too easy then." Neal explained. "You won't find anything on Bryce Larkin, but feel free to try."

Peter nodded.


	5. The Larkin's Part 1

**(A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I moved and had to start at a new school and I just got really distracted with other parts of my life. I am still working on the chapters you guys have been suggesting. However I feel that the stories suggested deserve more then just one character so I am still working on it. For now read and enjoy. Please give any suggestions you may have.**

 **The Larkin's Part 1**

"Remind me again why we going to the house of a perfectly innocent family?" Neal complained. But at least he wasn't driving in the van. And they had turned of his anklet in this little adventure. He wasn't really that upset, just nervous.

"Because this family is living under the impression that, Bryce Larkin, their son or brother is dead. They should get to know the truth, they're his family." Peter replied. "Now, stop complaining. We're almost there."

"I thought you said they lived in Connecticut?" Neal questioned slightly confused.

"They did. But after Bryce died the second time and they were given his spy will, they moved. Probably to protect themselves from his enemies." Peter answered.

The rest of the drive they rode in silence. Neal looked out the window, deep in thought. They were going to see his family. This had never happened before, his work and his family. He had gone through a lot of trouble to insure that this would never happen. He didn't want them to be in danger.

Neal also hadn't actually seen his family in five years. Back before the two deaths and when they still thought that he was an accountant. He had been able to visit his family occasionally between missions if he wanted. It was less dangerous than. All his missions were out of country they wouldn't be seeing him with his family in America. The last time had been a Christmas celebration. They had all been sitting around a table laughing and having a good time. Everything had smelled like cinnamon. They had a snowball fight. Everything was perfect.

They parked a block away with the van and got in the van to discuss. "Maybe I shouldn't go. I might make them nervous or something." Neal commented biting his lip.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're coming. We need your charm." Peter immediately declined.

"You just don't want to deal with crying." Neal grumbled, as they left the van to knock on the door of the Larkin family home.

Beth, the mother, opened it a moment later. Her smile dropped a tiny bit before it was back full force. "Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Larkin. We're here about your son, Bryce." Peter said.

Beth looked up and down the street nervously. "Come on in."

They came inside and sat down on the couch. Neal looked down at his hands. So far his mother had not said anything, but surely that couldn't last forever. "What is this about?"

It was Sally, oh god, he was doomed. "These gentlemen are here about Bryce, sweetie."

Sally looked them up and down. Her eyes narrowed slightly looking at her brother. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Agent Peter Burke of the FBI. This my consultant Neal Caffrey." Peter said.

"Criminal Informant." Neal corrected. Peter gave him a look. "As a consultant I have no reason to be here. This isn't a case. So the only reason left is me being CI."

"Agent you brought a criminal into our house. You better have a good reason for being here at all." Beth said tightly.

"We want you to know that your son, Bryce, is still alive." Peter told her.

"We know," Sally said smoothly. "He may not have been a real accountant but he has always been a computer genius. A week after we found out he died. He hacked our computers, he sends us messages." Sally pulled out her phone. "I'm Alive! - Bryce. The weather here is good. - Bryce. Kiss the angel for me. - Bryce. Another year older. - Bryce. You should see the eiffel tower this time of year, it's beautiful. - Bryce. I miss you. - Bryce. Congratulations. - Bryce. I'm too young to be an uncle. Be safe. - Bryce. I'm okay. - Bryce. Red Sox vs. Yankees. Yay! - Bryce. Don't cry. I love you. It will get better. - Bryce. I'm sorry. - Bryce. Watch the cars. It's soothing. - Bryce..."

"Smile at the nice agent. - Bryce." A new voice said from the door. It was Ryan. He held his phone up. Neal looked at his hands, when had he taken his phone out? He discreetly put it back in his pocket before Peter noticed. "We get one each month around the same time. His small way of telling us nothings happened to him."

"How did he know we were here?" Peter asked surprised. "Neal, why are you smirking?"

"What? I'm not smirking. I am merely admiring his style. Sounds more like a criminal than a spook." Neal said ducking his head again. He didn't want attention on him.

"Neal, he's american hero." Peter deadpanned. Neal rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes."

"You know spooks, stop the flow of information almost just as much as they start it. They destroy it before it reaches the public all the time. Sometimes the conspiracy theories are right. But everyone else doesn't need to know that." Neal said.

"You sound like Mozzie." Peter accoused.

"You know us criminals, we tend to be a bit paranoid. Though I don't think I'd ever go as far to question the moon landing. Cation keeps you alive. And not trusting anyone, not so good at that bit." Neal joked. Sally chuckled.

"No flirting." Peter ordered.

"I'm not flirting." Neal was quick to reply. "I'm being honest not flirting. How could that even be considered flirting. I don't know why I put up with you people."

"Would you like to stay for lunch?" Beth asked.

"We would love to." Peter smiled. Neal sighed.

Later while Neal was distracted telling Sally how to successfully rob a bank. Peter looked around the house. He wasn't going to go into any of the rooms but the door was open and the light was on. It looked like no one had used the room in years, maybe ever. One of the bookshelves was full of dvds and vcr tapes. Hanging on the door was a small sign. "Bryce's Room." It was not what he expected of the room of a super spy. It looked more like the room of a geeky teenager. But he still took the time to look around. There was pictures on the walls of friends in high school. Posters and trophies. Peter picked up the frame on the nightstand. The two kids were there, slightly younger, and there Neal was standing in the middle with a bright smile. He sounds more like a criminal than a spook.

He went back downstairs. "So, you're really Bryce Larkin?" He asked. Neal froze. The picture was in Peter's hand.

"Technology Bryce Larkin is officially dead. Neal Caffrey is mostly legitimate." Neal said smoothly. "I'm not technically him but I am told it is a very good likeness. He's off in the Camins with his girlfriend."

"You don't seem to have a good opinion of the CIA for one of their agents." Peter prodded.

"You'd be surprised how common that is among the CIA. Don't get me wrong I love my country. You can't be an agent and not love your country. But the CIA ruins people, that's my job, destroying lives. And what I was saying about information was true, it's all about secrets. Do you know how many rules I broke telling my family I was alive? I didn't even get to visit them. This is the first time in five years that I've seen my family. Sally got married, I didn't get to go to my only sister's wedding." Neal explained.

"We got divorced three months later. You didn't miss much." Sally rolled her eyes.

"I never even met the guy." Neal argued.

"What are you doing in the FBI?" Peter asked interrupting the pending argument.

"It's the CIA's nice version of house arrest. I guess. Apparently I'm too valuable to lose again or something. But they can't just let me go home, they don't do that. So they put me in a tamer environment, I help you with cases and feed information to my bosses about their sister agency." Neal scuffed.

"Why'd you join?" Peter asked.

"I was at Stanford, one of my professors told me I had the opportunity to be a spy. Not many say no to that offer. I wanted to make a difference, help people. I was naive." Neal shrugged.

"You do help people." Beth told him sweetly.

"I missed you mom."

 **(To be continued)**


End file.
